


Bathroom Runaway

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Texts From The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras Is Bad At Flirting, Gen, Help my son with his feelings, M/M, Pining Enjolras, eponine is done with enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Enjolras: Can I erase everyone’s memory of the last ten minutes?Enjolras: Who just came in the bathroom?Enjolras: It’s Grantaire! Send help!





	Bathroom Runaway

**DoctorMoth:** i can’t breath  

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** did he actually just 

 

**Enjolras:** What the fuck did I just do. 

 

**Dat-Poet:** i believe you said, and i quote “Sleep with me” to R

 

**NineNine:** I’m sorry

 

**NineNine:** WHAT

 

**NineNine:** combeferre please explain to me what happend

 

**DoctorMoth** : I don’t think i can i’m still dying 

 

**Enjolras** : Grantaire showed up late. In his dance clothes. Kind of sweaty. 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** and you said, loudly i might add “sleep with me”  

 

**Dat-Poet:** then you ran out of the room 

 

**DoctorMoth:** and now youre in the bathroom 

 

**NineNine:** oh my 

 

**Enjolras:** Can I erase everyone’s memory of the last ten minutes?

 

**Enjolras:** Who just came in the bathroom? 

 

**Enjolras:** It’s Grantaire! Send help! 

 

**NineNine:** fine

 

**NineNine:** done

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** so are you coming out of the bathroom? 

 

**Enjolras:** I’m never coming out. 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** i mean that’s what i said in high school 

 

**Dat-Poet:** mood

 

**DoctorMoth:** i still haven’t even come out to my mom 

 

**Enjolras:** I came out to spite my parents. 

 

**Dat-Poet:** i was there 

 

**Dat-Poet:** his mom almost fainted 

 

**DoctorMoth:** seriously Enj, get out of the bathroom 

 

**Enjolras:** Everyone will look at me and ask questions.

 

**Courf-HEY-rac** : say you’re sleep deprived 

 

**Dat-Poet:** ^^^^

 

**NineNine:** R left anyway 

 

**Enjolras:** What? Why? 

 

**NineNine:** i said something 

 

**Enjolras:** What did you say? 

 

**NineNine:** something that’s none of yoyr business

 

**Dat-Poet:** please come out

 

**Enjolras:** I’m gay. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** get out of the bathroom and help change the world  

 

**Enjolras:** Fine. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is the first one in which enjolras doesn't leave


End file.
